Chase the Horizon
by SamanthieR
Summary: Half-sisters, daughters of Giselle and Scarlett, have grown up together as best friends. Now, Nicki and Lucy Sparrow are sailing ships of their own. One for greed, the other searching for answers, but a mutiny turns things upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Commodore's Log

Day 256

The sun is out and shining down across the ocean making it so bright it is almost blinding and the wind, she blows in our favor, but I fear the worst is coming. I can feel it lurking behind every smile on my fellow ship mate's faces. I suspect a mutiny is in the near future. Though, I know the mutiny will not be against me, but my sister Nicolette.

As of late, I have noticed her fancy has turned to the deck hand on her ship, the Calypso's Dagger, and it is clear that she has been showing favoritism towards him, which would be fine if she showed the same courtesy to her first mate. But alas, my sister Captain Nicki Sparrow has put herself in her first mate's ill graces.

I have learned both from experience and take murmured to each other of grand mutinies and betrayals, that as captain, or even commodore, you must have loyalty to and from your right hand guy or girl, what ever the case may be. Because, most successful mutiny attempts are started by the first mate. Which makes sense, they are already so close to being in charge that no major hierarchy change would be necessary and the crew is already used to taking orders from them. Not to mention, the first mate usually is the strongest or smartest on the ship, so they know how to motivate discontent. In my case, on my ship Neptune's Raider, my first mate is Kenneth LeFulx. He is very strong, which is good because, as a woman, even a strong agile woman, it is good to have some muscle to protect me when, and only when absolutely necessary, but also to keep the crew in line. Kenneth is also a very dear friend, whom I try and give as much power as I can without seeming like I am giving my duties away to anyone else.

Kenneth would die for me, whether I asked him to or not. In fact, not long back he got between me and a bullet. He almost didn't make it, but he fought like heck and he is still here.

Nicki, on the other hand, practically ignores Paul Samson, her first mate. Not that I can really blame her. Paul Samson comes across as mediocre and average as anyone could be, but he isn't. She doesn't see his relentless nature or his need for attention. When I made her captain of my old love and ship, she choose him because he was unassuming and harmless, but she should have chose Michael Smithson. He is smart and strategic which would match well with her fierce nature and love of fighting, just like Kenneth's strength compliments my use of strategy. But she didn't choose Michael, because he comes across as rebellions. In some ways, he is. He talks back, but it is to test boundaries and see where he stands in the mind of his captain. He does not trust easily, but once he, he gives his loyalty and self to his captain. In fact, I would have gladly taken him as my first mate, except that two thinkers do not make a strong chain off command. Still, Nicki ignored my advice to take on a smarter crew member who would be unwaveringly loyal, because it would mean she would have to earn their trust. There is nothing I can do now, except let it happen.

I could have done something if I had caught wind of it sooner. I could have stranded Paul on some speck of land and moved the deck hand onto my ship. Now, too much of her crew has turned against her. I refuse to let someone as incapable and under-handed as Paul captain a vessel under my command, but I can't stop the mutiny. Then, I will exile him and make Michael the Calypso's Dagger's new captain. I will ask him to make Nicki first mate, but he will probably decline. If so I will ask him to make Nicki his first mate. No, he would have to refuse; he is the new Captain he will have to take on someone the crew trusts. I will ask him to take Kenneth as first mate and I will take Nicki. She won't be happy about reporting to me, after letting her be mutinied. Especially since she already feels I've been bossing her about since we could first walk, but that is what elder sisters do.

I will protect my sister to the best of my ability, but there is only so much I can do. She is driven by greed and desire; I just want to keep chasing the horizon. Still, I will try to do what I can for her. I promised her mother, I would.

The mutiny happens tonight. I will send one of my crew to grantee she is relatively unharmed, that is all I can reasonably do for now.

Lucille Sparrow


	2. Chapter 2

Captain's Log

Day 256

Today was as dull as the day before. My controlling elder sister, Lucille, refuses to let me take my ship to port so we can get more rum. She keeps insisting we "make haste" to Port Lyarta, but it is two days a way and we're all out of rum.

She is such a pain. All she ever does since we were little was telling me what to do and how to do it better. I should have known that just because we were older that wouldn't change.

Like when I was first appointed Captain by the crew, she kept trying to tell me who to make my first mate. Like I'd take her advice. Calypso's Dagger was her ship before mine and I need to prove to the crew that I'm not just here because my sister put me on her ship two year's ago.

So, I choose the person she wanted least to be first mate. I'll show her I don't need her advice. For once, I'll beat her at something. Ever since we were little everyone has asked why I'm not more like her and when they see us together they throw looks of pity between us; at me because I'm not as good as her because she has to put up with a disgrace of a sister. Even in looks, I fall flat in comparison.

I have blonde hair, brown eyes and a relatively pleasing figure, if I do say so myself and yet she still tops me, with her fiery red hair they always curves and waves but never seems messy. And her eyes, a royal blue. The crew of both her ship and mine love her; you can see it in their eyes, a lust for her and willingness to die for her. All of them, except Turner Wilson. He is the deckhand on my ship and he looks at me like the crew looks at my sister. Though, his affections are clear, I can do nothing about it. After all, he's just a deckhand he has no gold or riches. Still, I do give him slack and an occasional treat, an orange or sweet if I have one. And there is no harm in that, who is going to expect a lowly deckhand would be receiving my favor.

It is completely ridiculous to think-

Someone is knocking on the door to my quarters, it appears to be the first mate, and he is probably here to discuss the rum problem. Rum is all he seems to care about.

Nicki Sparrow


End file.
